Frozen: True Love
by Spartan10007
Summary: What would happen if Kristoff was not Anna's true love? How will Elsa's coronation anniversary party go? Will Anna be able to find true love again, or be trapped in the world of a triangle group of thieving organizations willing to do anything to get their reward. Anna X Reader story
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first attempt at a Frozen story so go easy on me. Seeing as how this is the first Anna X Reader story so far, don't be so hard on me, OK? Also I have my friend Frozenet who inspired me to make this and some of this is his ideas but I have altered it. So enjoy and read on.

* * *

(Y/N)- Your Name

(L/N)- Last Names

(H/C)- Hair Color

A.N. I might add more in, but it depends on how this goes

* * *

Being a Nobleman in the Kingdom of Mordas usually results in good days and bad days. Add being the son of the King to it, and those days tend to get a little bit more interesting. You've just finished assisting the Mordas Navy in loading supplies and cargo onto the ships. It might be a job for an officer, but seeing as how the king, your father, has put you in charge of the Naval Force you see that it's a responsibility that you must complete.

"It's all loaded up" you yell to the captain as the last ship finally sails away. Walking away from the harbor you are met by the Captain of the Royal Guards at the entrance to the castle. "Lord (Y/N). I have a message for you" He says. "Where did it come from and who is it from" "It came from the South. The kingdom of Arendelle has invited surrounding kingdoms for a celebration for the anniversary of Queen Elsa's coronation. I have already delivered the message to the King and Queen" "Thank you General" "Not a problem, sir"

"A party at the Kingdom of the Great Ice Queen" You think to yourself. "This should be interesting" Is you final thought before entering the Castles walls.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Arendelle the castle staff are preparing for the celebration. Getting the food prepared, the rooms cleaned, etc., etc. One particular task is the most trying out of all of them, getting the Princess and Queen ready. The Queen was not as much as a problem, but the princess however, "WOOHOO" can be a little enthusiastic at some times. "Elsa are you ready yet?" Anna asks anxiously after knocking on the door. "I'm coming Anna" Elsa replies. An just a few moments later Elsa exits her room wearing the same dress that she wore during her coronation. "Wow Elsa, you still look as beautiful as ever in that dress" Anna compliments. "Thank you. You look nice too" In fact, the sisters were wearing the same dresses that they wore exactly one year ago.

"So will Kristoff be joining us" Elsa asks. At the mention of Kristoff Anna looks down and says, "No, he won't be coming" "Why not" Elsa asks. "Well...we kind of separated" "You separated?" Elsa thought that Kristoff had surely been the one for Anna, but unfortunately she was wrong. "What happened" Elsa asked. "Well, everything was fine for a while but...we started to not see each other as much, which led to the 'separation'". At this point Anna was nearly in tears. Seeing this, Elsa brought her in for a hug, which she gladly accepted. "There there Anna" Elsa consoled "It's going to be alright. Now lets go check on how things are going for the celebration" With a small nod Anna follows Elsa to oversee the preparations, and maybe snag a few chocolates while she was at it.

* * *

OK, that's it for now. I know that it is extremely short but this is just the intro, and I hope to improve my writing skills as I write this. Please leave a review, but remember this is my first frozen fic so go easy on me and no flames. I'll see you later and keep staying awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm commin at ya with chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

(Y/N)- Your Name

(L/N)- Last Name

(H/C)- Hair Color

(E/C)- Eye Color

* * *

Two days before Queen Elsa's coronation anniversary you leave on a ship headed for the South. The King and Queen couldn't attend the celebration due to a resent problem that had arisen over the past few weeks. People had been disappearing, only to reappear critically injured with a note attached to them that had a number on it. The King and Queen thought that it would be good for you to leave and relax while you still could.

You positioned yourself in the crows nest to take in the view of the open water. You hear your friends James and Stephen climb up to join him. The two were twin brothers, and inseparable, and claimed to be able to speak to each other through their mind. Although some crew mates on the ship might not believe them, you knew that it was true. One clear give away was that when the two of them wanted to mess with someone they would finish each others sentences.

"Hey (Y/N)" James said

"How's it going?" Stephen finished

"Pretty good guys. You come here to enjoy the view?"

"Actually, the captain told us that we'd be reaching Arendelle, so we decided to get a good look at where we'd be staying" James responds.

As soon as he says that all three of them see the Kingdom of Arendelle in all of its glory. With the sun just rising over the horizon, the Kingdom let off a shine that took the crews breath away. "I say it was worth the two day trip" James says, and his only response is a nod from both of you.

After docking, the crew began to disperse and start their own tasks in order to keep the ship in order. Meanwhile you, James, and Stephen leave the ship to explore the new land. After wandering around you decide to break apart and visit the castle to see what it looked like. On your way there you see someone handing a cloaked figure a small bag. As soon as the cloaked figure put the bag away, something popped out of his sleeve, sticking the other person. Once retracted the person falls down, creating a pool of red. When you go to help him the cloaked figure seems to have disappeared.

As soon as you get to him, taking a closer look, you see that he was stabbed. Quickly trying to apply something to the wound, you looks to see that he has died. Sighing with frustration you get up, only to be met with a woman looking at you and the body before running off.

"No, wait!" You yell as she runs away towards the castle. After following her you see her talking to a guard. The only strange thing is that after talking the guard saluted her. Wait what!? Why would a guard salute a civilian? Unless there was some connection, but before you could think on that you found yourself grabbed from behind by two pairs of hands. Struggling free you see James and Stephen standing behind you.

"What's-" "-going-" "-on?" they say separately.

"Stop with the sentences for a second." You say, trying to gather your thoughts. "Apparently-"

"We saw" they said at the same time

"Wait, what!?"

"We said, we saw what happened" Stephen said

"Yeah, we got bored from walking sound and decided to follow you" James says

"You could have told me" You say

"Yeah but-" "-where would the fun be-" "-in that" Both of them say separately

Sighing you say "You really gotta stop doing that". The response you get is a laugh from both of them. After that little conversation the three of you try to find that woman that you saw, only to see her enter the castle. "Well, it looks like we need to separate-" before you could finish you look behind you to see that they had left you already, "-again". You then start walking towards the castle doors, and are met by the guards at the front gate. "What's your business here?" one of the guards asks. "My name is Prince (Y/N), and I am here for the celebration" you reply. The guard checks a list of names then nods, "OK" he says, come right in your majesty" he says as the gates open. As you walk in you see an courtyard with decorations and everything imaginable. Taking one look at the impressive scenery, you think to yourself, "This is gonna be interesting".

* * *

Anna was just leaving her room when Elsa walked up to her in her usual regal stature. "Anna, are you ready?"Anna replies, "Yeah, I'm just a little worried that things will go almost the same way last time". "Don't worry Anna" Elsa says, "I'm one-hundred percent sure that things won't go the say way as last time". This lightens Anna's mood a little bit as Elsa dragged her towards the ball room.

Once the both of them get there they are greeted with a full room of guests that have arrived for the celebration. When Elsa walks up to her usual place at the throne the guests turn their attention towards her and respectfully bow as she gracefully strides towards her throne. After Elsa reaches the throne Anna walks out, a little bit more controlled than last time, and takes her place next to her sister as she begins her welcoming speech. "Thank you for attending this celebration" She begins. "I am honored to be able to serve my kingdom for as long as I have, but it is all possible due to the relations that our kingdoms share. I thank you all for your support and with you luck in your future endeavors" she finishes.

After she finished the guests all applauded before returning to the celebration. Anna then takes a look around to see if she recognizes anyone. Obviously Rapunzel and Eugene were there, but that was natural since they Rapunzel was their cousin (A.N. Yeah, I'm adding that in).

"Nice to see you again, your majesties" Rapunzel says to Elsa and Anna with a curtsy, which they both reply in the same manner. "Yes, it is good to see you two again" Eugene says with a bow of his own to show respect. "It's good to see you too again as well" Elsa says. While Eugene and Elsa talked Rapunzel walked over to Anna, "Hello Anna" Rapunzel says, "Hello" replied Anna. "Enjoying the party?" she asked, "Yes, it is very nice" replied Rapunzel. Anna then looked to see Elsa still talking to Eugene. "Hey, Rapunzel" "Yes Anna?" She asked. "Do you think you could distract Elsa long enough so that I could, 'inspect' some of the chocolate?" With a small chuckle Rapunzel says "Sure, but you better hurry" "Don't worry, I'll be quick" Anna says as she starts her ways towards the food.

* * *

After walking around the courtyard you decide to enter the castle and see what it looks like. When you enter you a large crowd just like outside, only the inside of the castle was beautiful. There were decorations to match the ones inn the courtyard, and a crystal chandler hanging from the roof. It was all amazing.

"Place looks better inside than the outside doesn't it?" Said a familiar voice. Turning around you see James with Stephen right next to him, as usual.

"James, Stephen" You regard them. "I didn't know that you made it in yet"

"Naturally, we wouldn't want to miss-" "-the party" James said, who was finished by Stephen with a smirk.

"Heh, you guys-"

"ALSO" they interrupted in unison "We heard about the great food. Lets go" They say as they drag you towards the food court. "I'm not even that hungry you guys" you say. But naturally they ignore you as they work their way through the crowd.

* * *

Anna reached the tables that had various foods, when she noticed someone being almost dragged to a table just a little ways away from her. Being amused she walks over, trying to look inconspicuous by looking at the food. When she got in hearing range she heard the one that was dragged say, ""OK, guy, you don't need to drag me". With a small chuckle to herself she takes a quick look at him, only when she looked they accidentally made eye contact. He had beautiful (E/C), with (H/C) that matched his eyes. "Hi" She says. "Hey" He responds. He then introduces himself, "My name is Prince (Y/N) from the northern islands. What's your name?" "Princess Anna, of Arendelle" "Princess?" he repeats with a bow "My lady". Anna's first thought was, "this seems like a repeat of last time". Seeing her discomfort you invite her to join you outside to get some fresh air. And despite some internal hesitation, Anna accepts the invitation as she leads you to a balcony.

* * *

Being separated from Stephen, James left the party for a little space, only to get lost in the many corridors. Opening a door he finds himself in a large library. Being curious he walks in and shuts the door behind him. Looking around at a few book covers he starts to get bored, until he sees a book with an interesting spine shape and form. Picking the book up it reads, "The Book of the Necromancer". Interested he opens it, only to have a black shadow burst out of it and fly around the room. Panicking he draws his sword from the sheath, only to be subdued by being thrown against a wall with the creature approaching him. If the door had been open someone might have heard the screams of terror that came from the room.

* * *

OK, that's a wrap. Sorry about the long wait, I'm going to try to get each chapter one week or less from each other. But since we're having our school finals it might be hard. Anyways, reviews would be nice and I'll see you later

-Spartan10007


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm just going to stray away from the reader and Anna for a little while cause I need to introduce some new characters. Also, I'm sure your wondering what happened to James. Anyways, read on.

* * *

After being led around the castle at a fast rate you find yourself sitting on a balcony overlooking the kingdom with Anna sitting right next to you. "Nice view" you say. "Yeah, one of the many perks of living in the castle. You get a good view of all this" Anna says as she gestures towards the kingdom. "I wonder how a sunrise would look from up here" you wonder. "I wouldn't know, I spend most of my time in the castle. Dealing with lessons about politics and being taught how to be a princess" Anna says with a look of disappointment. "I have to deal with almost the same thing, only being the only heir to the throne I have more pressure on me" You say. "If you could do anything to get away from all of this then what would you do?" Anna inquires. The answer is quite clear to you. "If i could, I would sail across the world. Meet new people and learn new things that don't involve sitting in a castle and sitting through meetings with the council" With a small chuckle Anna say, "Sounds like an adventure" "Yeah, it would be" you reply, and for a moment your eyes met. You notice a look of sorrow before breaking the eye contact.

"Is everything OK?" You ask

"I don't know. All of this just reminds me of..." Anna finishes with a sigh

"Is there anything I could do" You ask, obviously concerned for her "you can trust me"

With a small smile Anna begins to tell you about the events of what happened one year ago. Most of the information surprised you, but you also pitied Anna for being alone for all that time. "You must have been so lonely" you say "I was, but I was able to get through it" Anna replies. Putting a hand on Anna's hand you say, "I wish I was there, I could have done something. Even if it was just keeping you company". "With a smile Anna says, "Thank you (Y/N), but if you did then things might have been different. I may never have been as close to Elsa as I am now".

As you and Anna continue the conversation, Stephen is looking around the castle trying to find his brother. His mental connection was severed, so something must have happened. After wandering around for a while, he got lost. Just when he was about to attempt to back track, he walked into a woman.

"Hello" he says

"Hello yourself" She replies

"This may seem like a foolish question but, do you know the way back to the ball room?" He asks

She only gestured for him to follow her around the corner. Around the corner was a door, when she opened it the ball room was behind it. "Oh...thanks for that" he says. "No problem" She replies, "You seem new here so how about I give you a tour". "Thank you" he says, "By the way my name is, Stephen" "Christina" She replies. Before she walks away he asks her, "Hey, have you seen someone by the name of James by chance?" "No, I haven't sorry" "Don't worry, I'll probably find him eventually" She then hands Stephen a piece of parchment. "Here's a map of the castle if you think about going to look for him" she says. "Thanks" he replies before she walked back into the hallway.

"I gotta tell James about this when I find him" Stephen says to himself. After waiting for James to show up back in the ball room Stephen decided that he'd better find him, since the mental connection was still broken, he had to track where he is. After trying to pin point where James is, Stephen then walked back into the hallways, only he was more prepared than last time.

After a few short minutes of walking the connection grew strongest at a door marked, _Library_. After putting the map away he stepped into a dimly lit room. The only light was a candle that was on a small table. After letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he saw the condition the room was in. Everything was in disarray. Shelves were knocked over, books were scattered across the ground, and laying, crippled and drenched in the color red against a broken wall, was James.

Stephen quickly rushes to his side, "James. James! Wake up man, come on" After giving him a light shake James's eyes opened up. As soon as his eyes opened they immediately went widened and he let out a scream. "AAAAAAAAH-". Stephen then covered his mouth. "Ssssh, what happened James?" He asked. After Stephen took his hand off of his mouth he said, "I don't know, I remember getting lost and walking in here. Then I...I...I-" "What did you do?" Stephen asked. "I-I don't know! I don't remember!" He screamed as he began to panic. "James calm down, your hurt" As soon as he says that James looks down at his stomach. It was covered with red and covered the whole front of his shirt.

"Huh, I never liked the color red" James jokes before passing out. "James! JAMES!" Picking him up Stephen then carries him out of the room. With his hands holding James, Stephen couldn't get the map out of his pocket. So he began to walk around trying to find an infirmary. After rounding a corner Stephen sees Christina. "Hey!" he shouts, getting her attention. She then runs over to them and starts asking questions. "Is this James? What happened to him? Where did you find him?" she questioned. "Slow down. First off, yes this is James. Second, I don't know what happened. And third, He was in the library, and it might need some renovation"

After Stephen finished talking Christina led him to an infirmity where a nurse helped place James on a bed. "What happened to him?" the nurse asked. "We don't know" replied Stephen. "Well, give me some time to clean him off. Then I'll be able to tell how bad it is" "Thank you very much miss...?" "Just call me, Astrid" she says. "Well, thank you Astrid" Stephen replies. "No problem, it's my job to help people"

Stephen and Christina then exit the room and sit on a bench just outside the door. Stephen slouches over and puts his face in his hands with a sad sigh. Christina puts her hand on his back as a comforting gesture. He looks up at her, their eyes meeting, and an expression of gratitude in his eyes as he leans back into the bench and rests his head against the wall.

"So..." Stephen starts "How long do you think Astrid will take getting James back on his feet?" He asks

"I don't know, it normally takes about 1-2 hours at the least. She's one of our best"

"How do you know all of this" He asks. Then he scoffs and says, Are you the captain of the Royal Guards or something?" he jokes, but was surprised when she said, "Yes, I am, actually"

Sitting his head up faster than he expected he says, "Your the Captain of the Royal Guards!?" hey exclaims

"Yes, I am" she replies back almost like it was nothing

"I didn't think that women could join the Royal Guards" Stephen says

"Well, it took a while. But I was able to exceed standards when the trainers thought I couldn't do it during basic training. And training with the others was like a joke. To sum it up, I kicked their asses"

Stephen couldn't hold in a small laugh when she said that. "Well good for you. I can tell that the position is treating you well" "Yeah, its OK, I guess. I just have to go through the regular procedures and training with the men. Then I'm done until the next training" she says. The conversation lasted for about an hour getting to know each other before Astrid walked out of the door towards the two of them.

Stephen immediately stands up. "How is he?" he asked. "He's doing fine, but he'll need some rest". With a sigh of relief Stephen then sits back down, exhausted. "I'm gonna have to tell (Y/N) about this" he says. "Although I'm to tired to go look for him so...I'll just tell him in the morning" he says before falling asleep on the bench.

Unbeknownst to any of them, two figures were sitting on a balcony one floor above them. Both figures in an embrace, hoping that the moment would never end. Unfortunately, it was only the calm before the storm.

* * *

A storm broke out after the party ended, which provided the perfect over for three cloaked figures to enter the castle, heading towards a certain patient in the infirmary. Upon entering they each took positions around the person, it was James. One figure was at the left of the cot, the second figure at the foot of it, and the last figure was at the right.

They each took out a piece of parchment and began to softly chant. "_ESIR DROL FO EHT SSENKRAD. DNA EVRES RUO LLIW"_ At that precise moment a loud clap of thunder struck crating a sonic boom, and a lightning bolt flashed in the background. In that flash James's eyes opened, only one eye was completely black and the other was its normal color, but the iris was a blood red color.

Another flash of lightning struck. As soon as the flash faded away the three cloaked figures were gone, and James's eyes were closed again as if nothing had happened.

* * *

A.N. OK, so, sorry about the wait. I was in an area where I didn't have access to something that couldn't post the chapter so...yeah. Reviews would be nice and stay awesome


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, how's it going. I'm, commin at ya with chapter 4. Read on

* * *

(Y/N)- Your Name

A.N. not much for this, srry

* * *

Waking up you find yourself in your bed on the flagship, _Endevour_. Getting out of bed you find yourself still in your basic uniform that you were wearing last night. "Wonder how I got back to the ship" you think to yourself, "It was probably the twins". After freshening up and letting the grogginess wear off a bit, you exit the cabin and look at what's going on.

Apparently you slept through one hell of a storm. There were debris from wrecked ships and pieces of trees that had been knocked down laying across the ground everywhere. "Holy shit" you say. Walking around the ship you find Stephen instructing some of the crew members to their tasks. "Stephen" you yell to get his attention. When he sees you he walks over to you. "How's the ship doing?" You ask. "It could be better, although I guess we're lucky that we have most of out ship still intact"

With a sigh you tell him that your going to talk to Elsa about staying to help with the repairs, thinking that the extra man power would be of some use. As you walk across the gangplank Stephen quickly catches up to you. While walking he says, "Hey, (Y/N). I noticed that you left with the princess. Anna, was her name I think, am I right?" he says with a suggestive smirk. "Oh stow it" you say, playfully giving him a punch to she shoulder. "But seriously" he continues, "I think that you two would be a good match" "You really think so?" you ask. "Yeah, I saw the way you looked at each other" he says. "Well thanks for the encouragement" you say. "Any time" he replies.

After the conversation ended the two of you approach the castle gates. "Hey, I was wondering. Where's James?" you ask. With a concerned look on face Stephen replies, "He's...not well. I found him last night in the library. It was in complete disarray! I found him with blood all over him. I wonder how he's doing actually". This news concerned you, if someone was able to get to James at night, inside the castle eve, then something must be wrong.

Once you enter the courtyard you tell Stephen, "Why don't you see your brother, I'm sure your worried". "Are you sure sir?" he asks, "That's very generous of you sir, but it's my duty to stay with you, as it was with James" he says. "Just go, I'll be fine" you say. "Very well" he says, knowing that he couldn't out argue you. "I'll check on you guys later" you say as he walks of. "We'll be waiting" he says as he enters the castle.

After walking around for a while you find the person you were looking for. You see Elsa talking to some guards about clearing out the debris. "Your majesty" you say. "Prince (Y/N)" she replies, "Do you need any help?" she asks. "No no, my ship is still intact and the crew is fine" you say. You can tell this eases her mind a little bit, but there is still the kingdom to assist. "Actually, I came here to volunteer my men, and myself, for assistance in removing the debris and helping to repair" you say. Hearing this brings a smile to Elsa's face. "I accept your assistance" she says. "I'll send someone to deliver the damage report". With a nod, you walk into the castle to find Stephen and James.

* * *

As Elsa watches you walk away, she seems to remember you from somewhere. After thinking a while she remembers seeing you at the celebration last night. Anna then chose that particular time to show up. "Hey Elsa" she says. "Hello Anna, how are you?" Elsa asks. "I'm fine" she says. "Well that's good. I ran into a friend of your just now" Elsa says. Knowing what Elsa means Anna asks, "What friend are you talking about" "I'm talking about the one that you met while trying to sneak away" she says. "Oh, you noticed?" Anna asked. "Yes, I noticed. I also noticed that the both of you left" she says. "Well, he seemed nice, so, I thought that we could be friends" Anna says, averting her eyes away from her sister.

Elsa knew that she shouldn't be so protective, but with what happened with Hans, and the resent developments with Kristoff, she didn't want to see her sister hurt a third time. With a sigh Elsa says, "OK, Anna. I'm going to trust you for now". Anna's eyes immediately glow with happiness. She then embraces her sister with a hug, "Thank you thank you thank you" she keeps saying. "Don't worry about it Anna, in fact, maybe you could deliver something to him". With a smile Anna says, Sure thing what is it?" she asks. "It's the damage reports from the storm" Elsa replies, "(Y/N) has offered his services to assist us in the removal of the debris and the reconstruction of the Kingdom". "Wow, he's so thoughtful" Anna says with a dreamy look on her face. Elsa waves a hand in front of Anna to snap her out of the trance she was in.

"Come on" Elsa says, "Why don't we go see how our new patient is doing in the infirmary"

"OK" Anna says. Elsa smiles to herself, due to Anna's lack of information that you would be there as well. Things would get interesting.

* * *

You enter the infirmary, after being directed around by some of the servants, and see James laying on a cot with Stephen sitting on another cot next to James's.

"Hey guys" You say

"Hey (Y/N)" Stephen replies while James just gives you a nod

"How do you feel James?" You ask

"I've been better" James says

"So what happened?" You ask

"Well...I got lost and ended up in the library. After that, I don't know" He replies

"Well our mental connection went off so something must have happened" Stephen says

"Well, how's is it living in the infirmary?" You ask

"Pretty good. Astrid's been a big help" James says looking at Astrid who smiles and looks away.

After a few more minutes of catching up the door to the infirmary, revealing it to be Elsa, Anna, and Christina.

"(Y/N)!" "Anna!" You both say at the same time, which resulted in a small chuckle from Elsa and Stephen.

"It's good to see you again" You say

"You too" Anna replies

"Christina" Stephen says. Getting up from the cot he walks over to her.

"Hey Stephen" She replies, "I thought I'd give you the tour, seeing as how James is incapacitated for a while, it'll be just the two of us"

"I'd like that" Stephen replies

"I'm right here guys" James says from his cot.

With a laugh Stephen and Christina left the infirmary for the "tour" while you, Elsa, and Anna left to talk about helping with the damages.

"You've got a good brother and friends" Astrid says to James

"I know, so..." James says while stretches his arms forward, "Maybe after I get better I could take you for a, walk around the town"

With a small laugh Astrid responds by saying, "Sure, I'd like that"

Astrid then walked away to finish her duties while James let out a sigh of content and fell asleep.

* * *

As Elsa, Anna, and you discuss the necessary arrangements you all head towards a small room where Elsa has told you that a council meeting will occur with you to tell the other members of your intentions in aiding Arendelle. The three of you enter the room waiting for the council members. Anna notices your nervous expression on your face and approaches you.

"Hey, (Y/N)" She says, "It'll be fine, I'm sure that the council will approve your request to help"

With a heavy sigh you say, "I hope so. I want to do all I can to help"

With a smile Anna says, "Hopefully that's all they'll ask for"

After a few moments the doors on the opposite side of the room open, letting the rest of the council members in. After they were seated they discussed the damages and what had happened so far, building damages, people injured, etc.

Eventually as it was wrapping up Elsa says, "Before we dismiss this meeting I would like to report that Prince (Y/N) has volunteered to assist in the reconstruction of the kingdom. Most of the council was glad to accept the help, although one member didn't seem to be very optimistic.

"Arendelle has all the man power it needs" A member, probably a general by the look of his uniform, proclaimed

"Our forces are spread thin as it is, General, and I happen to appreciate Prince (Y/N)'s generous offer" Elsa says

The general only grumbled to himself. Elsa then dismissed to meeting and walks over to Anna

"Anna, wasn't there something that you needed to give to (Y/N)?" Elsa says

"Oh, right" Anna says, "I almost forgot"

Anna then walks over to you and hands you a piece of rolled up parchment.

"Here's a list of the damages the Elsa has assigned you to complete" Anna says

"Thanks Anna" You reply

"No problem" She says

"Maybe after everything is cleaned up, we could go out for a midnight stroll" You suggest

With a small blush forming on her face Anna replies, "I'd like that"

With that the three of you leave the council room to start with the reconstruction of the kingdom.

* * *

In the infirmary Astrid just finished up her duties and was about to leave when she walked by James's sleeping figure. With a smile she gave him a kiss on his forehead, and saw him smile in his sleep. With a small blush she left the infirmary and locked the doors behind her. Once locked James eyes open with the same colors in his eyes the same night of the storm. Instead of the calm smile there was a sadistic grin and the sound of very soft words being spoken. It was, "_I have returned_"

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long, I had to travel to an area where I didn't have a place to work on this so I was stuck. Lets actually get to 30 reviews, I'm sure we can do it. For my parting words, stay awesome


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here's chapter 5. Hope you like it. Also I'm not gonna do the reviews limit cause I know I'm not going to get them...so...on with the story

* * *

(Y/N)- Your Name

A.N. That's all I got

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and yourself starts to walk out to the center of the damage when you realize that you need to tell your men about the recent developments.

"I almost forgot" You say, "I need to tell the crew about helping the reconstruction"

"If you want to go ahead then Anna will meet you there. I need to attend to some more work in the palace" Elsa says with a glance at Anna who got the message.

"OK, sounds good" You say

"I'll meet you at the center of town (Y/N)" Anna says before the three of you went your separate ways.

* * *

You walk to the harbor, seeing the destruction that the storm had done along the way. You eventually get to your ship and enter it. Once a few of the crew mates notices your presence they start to gather around you to hear what the plan was.

"Alright boys, the council has granted our request to help rebuild" You begin, "I want different teams made up to take care of different tasks"

The teams were made for a certain field such as heavy lifting or repairing buildings. After getting them sorted out you left the ship taking one of the teams with you. The rest of the teams went into the kingdom to help wherever needed.

After walking to the center of town you hear arguing. Once you walk around what once seemed to be a house you see the same general that was so keen as to prevent you from helping arguing with Anna about the same topic.

"I just don't see why we need the help. Arendelle is strong enough without the help" the general says

"Well, Queen Elsa seems to think that we do" Anna replies, "And I happen to agree with her. Our forces are spread thin so we need the help"

"Are you implying that the military is not adequate?" the general questions

"No, I'm just saying-"

"So you think that the prince's men are better than our own?" he interrupts

"No, I-"

"His men will only deplete our resources. His crippled friend is already wasting our medical supplies. And the cripples brother is out making advances with the Captain of the Royal Guards. She has enough to worry about with the storm and reconstructions" he interrupts again only this time he was starting to yell.

At that moment you saw Anna start to get a frightened expression on her face. You decide to make your presence noticed by talking to your team, "If the Arendelle military is all like this then I'm sure that we could beat them in training exercises. Right guys?"

Your response is a series of laughter from the men resulting in the general looking at you with anger in his eyes.

"What are you saying about our forces?" he asks with anger lanced with with every word

With a calm expression you merely say, "I'm just saying, if you treat women with this kind of respect then I'd hate to think what you've been teaching your men"

"Our men are well trained. Remember that your just a guest here, so I'd watch your mouth if I were you" He says

"And maybe you'd remember that I'm the Prince of the Kingdom of Mordas and have diplomatic immunity. So maybe you should watch your mouth, General..." You respond

"Rommel" He finishes

After a few tense minutes one of the men in the team says, "Not like he needs it though. I bet he could kick this guys ass" which resulted in a laugh from the team.

"WHO SAID THAT!" The general yelled

"If the troops think that I could beat you. Maybe we should have a duel" You suggest, not really being concerned in the least

"Maybe we should" He concedes, "I'll talk to the queen about it"

After that delightful conversation you send the team to work on the buildings, clearing the debris, as you walk over to check on Anna.

"Hey, Anna" You say

"Hey, (Y/N)" She responds

"Are you OK?" You ask

"I'm fine. The general has always been a pain" She says

"What's his problem anyways?" You inquire

"I don't know" Anna replies, "He's always been like that"

After finishing the conversation you walk over to some of the men and start to help rebuild

* * *

Stephen and Christina had just finished the so called "tour" which resulted with Stephen getting a little bit of a red outline of his cheek. They had decided to check up on James again to see if his situation had gotten any better. Walking through the halls they begin to hear someone talking around the corner. Being curious both of them decided to hide behind the corner and listen to what they are saying

"If you feel the need to have a competition General that I'll arrange something" They could clearly tell Elsa's voice

"Thank you Queen Elsa, I will not disappoint you" They hear as well. Only this time Christina could clearly identify the speaker to be General Rommel.

Right after he says that he walks around the corner, just barely missing them. Stephen and Christina then quietly sneak around the corner to see Elsa standing there with a worried expression on her face

"Queen Elsa, are you OK?" Christina asks

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I'm just concerned" Elsa respond

"Concerned about what?" Stephen inquires

"Well, the General has requested a duel between himself and (Y/N). So I decided to create a small competition" Elsa says

"Seriously? He must think that (Y/N)'s must be some sort of threat if he's going for a duel" Christina says

"How would you know that Christina?" Stephen asks

"Well, the filthy pig has attempted to swoon me over, only to end with disappointment every time" Christina says

"Really? Wow, he deserves the rejection. You obviously to good for him" Stephen says

It was only when Elsa coughed into her hands did they notice they were both lightly blushing and Elsa was there watching them

"I'll just be going" Elsa says as she walks away, "And Stephen"

"Yes Queen Elsa?" He asks

"Uh...Nothing" She says, "I'll see you guys later"

"OK, see you" Stephen says, "That was weird"

"Why don't we see your brother now?" Christina suggests

"Right" Stephen responds

As the two enter the infirmary James signals them to come over with a wave of his hand

"Hey James" Stephen says

"Hey Stephen" James responds, "Why do you have red on your cheek?" He asks

"What!?" Stephen says

Looking at his reflection in the window Stephen quickly wipes it off.

"What are you talking about James. What lipstick" Stephen babbles

"I didn't say lipstick, but OK. I'm guessing you two are going steady now?" James asks with a smug smirk on his face

With a small blush on each of their faces Stephen says, "Yes, we are actually"

"Well, I'm happy for you" James says as Astrid walks

"Hey Astrid. It looks like I was right" James says

Astrid gives him a light punch on the arm and said, "OK, fine. You were right, I admit it"

"Wait you knew that we would get together?" Christina asks

"Yeah, I know my brother. Besides, Stephen told me" James says

"Wait, how?" Christina questions, but suddenly realizes the answer

"Ooh...the mental connection" She says

"Yup" Both Stephen and James say at the same time fist bumping each other

"Maybe we should tell them" Astrid says

"Tell us what?" Christina asks

"Well, besides yourselves, Astrid and I have decided to start a relationship of our own" James says while Astrid snaked an arm around his neck

"Wow, good for you guys" Christina says

"Hmm..." Was the only thing Stephen said while it looked like he was deep in thought

"Stephen what is it?" Christina asks

Astrid sees a smirk grow on James's face while Christina sees a smirk grow on Stephen's face

"Hey James" Stephen asks innocently

"Hey bro?" He replies with the same expression

"Wouldn't it be interesting if (Y/N) started dating Anna" Stephen says

"It would be very interesting" James says

Getting fed up Christina says, "Whatever you two are talking about don't get us involved"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I like the looks in your eyes" Astrid says

With that the two brothers continued their conversation in their minds, while a desert fox prowls the castle. Out for the princes blood.

* * *

Hey guys, this chapter is a little shorter but I didn't want to end it with an ominous ending with James. Also who ever gets my 2 references will receive a cookie

The references are:

1. The generals name

and

2. Something that Astrid does

OK that's about it. I'm actually gonna post this story on Wattpad once I finish it on Fanfiction. So Lets get up to 50 reviews, I know we can do it. So I'll see you next chapter and stay awesome guys and girls of the world


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, here's chapter 6. And good job to "Guest" for figuring out General Rommel, and good job to NightFuryGetDown for getting what Astrid did. General Rommel was the General for the Nazi's in the African Theatre and his code name was, "Desert Fox". Astrid's famous sign of affection is a punch to she shoulder. Enough with the history lesson, on with the chapter!

WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

I almost forgot to say, sorry for the really long update. I've been busy trying to get a job with my vet and I'm also dealing with my swim team. It is all very annoying and tiring, but, I digress. Anyways, NOW onto the chapter.

If I die in the water, I love you all

* * *

(Y/N)- Your Name

A.N. Yup, same thing. I'm actually going to introduce a new character, whose name shall remain a mystery until the next chapter

* * *

After clearing away a major portion of the damage you take your men to start rebuilding where ever you can. Anna helped by moving civilians away from the areas that would be considered "to dangerous" for them to be around. After getting around 5 or so buildings repaired it starts to get dark.

"OK guys, it's getting late. Let's head back to the ship and we'll continue tomorrow" You yell as your men start to leave the site and head for the ship

"Hey (Y/N)" Anna says

"What is it Anna?" You reply

"Are you going to be OK getting to the ship? People have been disappearing and I don't want you to disappear too"

You could tell that Anna was worried about your safety, but you were actually worried about her. Hearing this news you could obviously defend yourself, but you doubt that Anna would be able to handle herself in hand-to-hand combat.

"I'll be fine, but I'm more worried about you. Maybe I should escort you back to the castle" You suggest

"(Y/N), I'll be fine. You don't have to do that" Anna says

"No no, it's fine" You say as you both headed towards the castle

After entering the castle walls and walking through some corridors you arrive at Anna's room

"Would you like to come in?" Anna asks

Being a bit flustered you say, "Uh...um...sure. OK"

With a small laugh Anna opens the door and you both enter the room

"Cozy" You say

"Yeah, it's nice" Anna replies

Anna then takes her cloak off and walks into what seemed to be a bathroom. After sitting down in a chair for a little while Anna exits wearing a nightgown. Anna then gets under the bed covers as you start to leave.

"Y/N" Anna says to get your attention

"Yes, Anna?" You ask

"I'm cold" she says and pushes up some of the covers to the bed. "Can you stay with me for the night?"

"Uh...sure" You reply

Taking off your boots you then lay down in the bed as Anna scoots over to give you some room. Wrapping her arms round you Anna says, "Good night, (Y/N)"

"Good night, Anna" You say as you wrap your arms around her as well, creating a warm embrace between the two, future, lovers.

* * *

In the middle on the night James woke up hearing voices in his head. Listening to the voices he got out of his bed he walked out of the infirmary and found himself in a graveyard. Walking to the center of the graveyard a green light began to emanate from his hands before symbols began to appear. These symbols floated ff of his hands and scattered over many of the graves and sunk into the ground. After this happened James walked back into the infirmary through the window and went back into the bed just as Astrid walked in. With a smile she walks over to James's "sleeping" body and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"I know your awake" Astrid says as she pulls back

With a smile James says, "How did you know?"

"You always sleep with your mouth hanging open, and your mouth was shut" Astrid says

"Really? Huh, I never noticed" James says

"So why are you awake anyways" Astrid asks

"I don't know. I thought I heard voices, but it was probably just my imagination" James says

"Well, get some rest. You can leave tomorrow" Astrid says

"Great, I'm ready to start helping out" James says while stretching a little

"Well, goodnight James" Astrid says as she leaves the infirmary

"Good night" James says as he closes his eyelids and falls asleep once more

* * *

You wake up when a small streak of light shined through a small space through the curtains. Shifting around a little you feel someone's arms wrapped around you. Getting a better look you see it is Anna who has her arms wrapped around you, with some bad bed hair. Stifling a laugh you carefully un-hook Anna's arms around you and get out of the bed.

After putting your boots back on and quietly leaving Anna's room, you make your way to the infirmary to check up on James to see if he was clear to leave yet. Entering the infirmary you see James standing up putting his uniform on while Astrid is holding his sheathed sword.

"Hey James, good to see your up and about" You say, making your presence known

"Hey (Y/N). I'm glad too, I never could stay still for too long" James says with a smirk

"By the way, where's-" You say before James interrupts you by lifting up three fingers...

...two

You look at Astrid with a questioning expression. Astrid's only response was a shrug.

...one

Hearing the infirmary door open you look behind you and see...

"Zero" Stephen says

Breathing a sigh of relief you say, "Seriously? You gotta stop that before you give someone a heart attack"

"Well where would the fun be-" "-In that?" Both said at the same time

Astrid rolled her eyes while you just sighed and chuckled a little

"Well lets go then, we still have a lot of work to do. Only half of the kingdom is fully repaired" You say

"Well lets get going then" Stephen says

As the three of you start to leave the infirmary Astrid walks over to James

"Before you leave..." Astrid says before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips

"What did I doo to deserve this?" James's asks with a smile on his face

"For being such a good patient" She says as she walks away with a similar smile on her face

"Come on James. Stop flirting with the nurses" You call

With a small chuckle James leaves the infirmary with you and Stephen

Outside of the castle you see that everything is almost as it should be. And with the help of the people it should be done in no time.

"OK you two, split up and help around where the major damage is" You tell them

"You got it" You both said at the same time before walking in the opposite direction

"Those guys. I'm glad there's not a third one" You say as you walk towards a building that was currently under construction

After helping with the repairs you meet up with the twins outside. But getting closer you see James holding a piece of parchment and an envelope with a concerned expression on his face, Stephen's face also held the same expression.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" You ask as you approach them

"Well...it seems that our brother has heard about the storm, and knowing him he probably knows that we're going to be here helping in the repairs" James says

"I didn't know you had a third brother" You say, while thinking to yourself, "_Oh god, not another!_"

"Yeah, well, that's cause he's...a..." Stephen says as he starts to trail off

"Well, he's a, uh...do you want us to put it to you bluntly?" James asks

"Sure" You say, not wondering what he was going to say

With a nod to each other James and Stephen say at the same time, "He's a pirate"

* * *

In the Strait of Gibraltar a gigantic "Man O War" ship sailed through it towards its destination, Arendelle

A crewmate in the crows nest yelled, "Captain!"

"What is it?" He responded

"We're almost to Arendelle sir, I'd guess about 20,000 fathoms" The crewmate in the crows nest says

"Well, if the wind stays on our side then we should make it there by night time tomorrow" The captain says

The captain not only knew that his brothers were there, but that they might not be to thrilled to see him. Even though they might not like to see him he knew that he needed to deliver a message and offer any support that he can give in their hour of eventual need

* * *

OK, that's a wrap. Anyways, I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again, but be patient and have faith. So, hopefully I don't drown, and stay awesome guys and girls of the world

Reviews would be appreciated even though I'm not going to get alot


End file.
